Christmas in the TARDIS
by AmyVS7
Summary: Rose trying to show the Doctor what Christmas is all about, but the Doctor has a surprise revelation in store for his favourite companion. Ten/Rose.


Doctor Who fic:

Pairing: 10th Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who (otherwise i would have made David Tennant stay forever lol)

Summary: Rose trying to show the Doctor what Christmas is all about, but the Doctor has a surprise revelation in store for his favourite companion. Ten/Rose.

This is my Doctor Who themed Christmas story. Ten/Rose as usual.

Christmas is almost here and it's David Tennant's penultimate episode of Doctor Who. I will miss him dearly as the Doctor (as I'm sure we all will) in my opinion he is the best Doctor ever and I love him to bits! So this is my Christmas tribute to the wonderfully brilliant Mr. Tennant.

I hope you enjoy this fic! :D and Merry Christmas Eve Eve for today!! :D

**Christmas in the TARDIS**

"Doctor do you realise what the date is?!" Rose said excitedly as she ran into the console room.

The Doctor looked up at Rose from the controls "No, why what's up?"

"It's December 24th!" Rose beamed and came over to him "It's Christmas Eve and we aren't prepared! We haven't decorated the TARDIS, we haven't got the tree, gone shopping for presents…nothing!"

The Doctor laughed "Rose I never do Christmas in the TARDIS."

Rose stared at him, mouth open "Why ever not?!"

"It's a human celebration, never been that interested in it to be honest."

Rose grinned "Well I am about to change all that!" she clapped her hands and ran excitedly out of the control room.

The Doctor chuckling and shaking his head.

Rose was wandering through the TARDIS corridors looking for anywhere the Doctor may have stored old Christmas decorations. After painstakingly searching for nearly thirty minutes Rose gave up, and asked the TARDIS to help her out. At the end of the corridor where she was currently standing, a new door appeared. Rose thanked the TARDIS and stepped through.

The room contained a very large Christmas tree, boxes upon boxes of decorations and even a Father Christmas suit. Rose gave a laugh.

_What could that possibly be doing here?_

She grabbed the nearest box of decorations and headed back towards the console room.

"Look what I found!" Rose said playfully.

The Doctor looked over with a surprise expression on his face "Where did you find all that?"

"The TARDIS helped me out" Rose said happily and began lifting out bits of tinsel from the box.

"She's become way too attached to you; the TARDIS was never like this with any of the other companions."

Rose laughed "Well maybe the two of us share some common ground, maybe the TARDIS fancied getting into the Christmas spirit. So come on let's go and get the tree."

Rose rushed out of the room again, almost skipping as she went.

The Doctor sighed and quickly followed her.

"Ohhh Saint Nicholas's suit! Forgot I still had that" the Doctor said once he had entered the room.

Rose chuckled "You're telling me that that really _is_ Father Christmas's suit?!"

"Yep, nice chap, poor thing never has a break though; I had to literally drag him away from his work in 1903 for a small holiday."

Rose was seriously finding it hard to comprehend the idea that Father Christmas was not an idea of fiction, as she had previously thought.

After Rose was done questioning the Doctor on the life of Santa Clause, the two of them set to work decorating the TARDIS, especially the console room, which contained the humongous green Christmas tree, decorated in multi coloured twinkly lights, red and gold baubles and tinsel.

"Okay just the star to go on top" Rose said happily.

"Go on, you can do the honours" the Doctor said.

Rose climbed on the step ladder and placed the gold star on the very top of the tree.

"There we go, the tree is done!" she said happily as she got off the ladder and stood next to the Doctor, both of them admiring their handy work.

"Looks fantastic!" the Doctor said, quite surprising himself.

"See, I knew you would get into the spirit once we started decorating" Rose said gleefully and gave him a hug "Now for the biggest thing of all."

The Doctor was already dreading it, even before Rose said what it was.

"Doctor, we have to go and buy presents."

The Doctor landed the TARDIS a few streets away from Oxford Street, central London. It was Christmas Eve and the streets were jammed packed full of last minute desperate Christmas shoppers, looking for gifts for their loved ones.

"Rose this is going to be a nightmare! I mean absolutely insane!"

"Well it is your fault for landing us here on Christmas Eve" she said humorously.

The two of them walked onto Oxford Street, their hands interlaced together, the Doctor in his usual pinstripe suit, converse shoes and long brown overcoat. Rose was wearing black shoes with the same colour trousers, along with a brown coat over her blue jumper. She also had on gloves, a scarf and a hat to keep her head warm.

"Okay shall I meet you back in the TARDIS in say" she glanced at her watch "Three hours?"

The Doctor's eyes widened "You're leaving me by myself?!"

"Yeah…can't exactly have you with me when I'm buying your present can I?"

The Doctor was looking awfully apprehensive and Rose came over and gave him a comforting hug "Don't worry if it gets too much for you, just go back to the TARDIS."

"I think I'll just about survive an hour or too, I've experienced worse things than Oxford Street at Christmas."

Rose laughed "Okay well I'll see you soon" she kissed his cheek and started walking away.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble" the Doctor called after her.

"I won't!" she laughed back and carried on walking away.

The Doctor was now left by himself, hands in his pockets, and he gave a sigh "Come on then London, let's see what you have to offer" he too started walking in the opposite direction from where Rose had ventured.

The Doctor returned back to the TARDIS within an hour, having managed to get what he wanted. He never did buy presents, especially Christmas ones, so he found it difficult to decide what he should buy Rose. He had eventually found just the right gift and he couldn't wait to see the look on his companion's face when she unwrapped it the following morning.

The three hour mark had soon passed and there was still no sign of Rose. The Doctor wasn't too worried as he knew the queues were horrendous. However, after it had been over four hours and still no sign or word from Rose, the Doctor's concern started to grow.

Just as he was considering going back out to try and find her, Rose came in through the TARDIS doors laden with bags.

"Hey! Where have you been?" the Doctor asked as he helped her with the bags.

"You were right; it was pure mayhem out there. Never doing that again!"

Rose dropped all the bags near the console and smiled at the Doctor, who opened his arms out "Need a hug?"

Rose nodded gratefully, came over and hugged him tightly, the Doctor wrapping his arms around Rose.

"Feel better now?" the Doctor said softly into her ear.

"Much…thanks" she smiled and the two of them withdrew from the hug.

"So what did you get me?" Rose asked keenly.

"I'm not telling you" he said teasingly "You're just going to have to wait till tomorrow morning."

Rose moaned "Aww, please Doctor" she batted her eyelids ah him.

The Doctor laughed "Rose, your eyelid fluttering isn't going to work on me … this time. Tomorrow morning, and that's the end of it" he nudged her gently "Now go on, I think it's time for bed."

Rose rolled her eyes "I won't be able to sleep y'know."

"You're just like a little kid at Christmas aren't you?"

Rose blushed slightly and giggled "So, what's wrong with that?"

"Didn't say there was" the Doctor responded, smiling at her "I think it's sweet."

Rose grinned, came over and kissed his cheek "Night Doctor, see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Rose" he replied and watched Rose walk from the console room, all her shopping bags in hand.

**

Christmas Morning was upon the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS.

Rose woke up extremely excited, flung herself out of bed and rushed towards the Doctor's room just down the corridor.

He was already awake, sitting on his bed just finishing tying his shoe laces.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose shouted joyfully.

The Doctor looked up at Rose as he got up from the bed.

Rose was still in her pink pyjamas, bare foot, her blonde hair ruffled from her night's sleep and she had no make-up on.

In the Doctor's eyes she looked adorable.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" he said cheerfully.

Rose rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, the Doctor hugging her back.

"Alright, presents now!" Rose said, almost jumping about with excitement. She grabbed his hand and led him straight into the console room.

The TARDIS had somehow managed to move the Doctor and Rose's presents into the console room, without either of them knowing, which did puzzle Rose slightly but she quickly forgot all about it.

After a few gifts had been exchanged between the two of them, the Doctor gave Rose his final gift. Rose took no time in opening it, ripping the wrapping paper off eagerly much to the amusement of the Doctor.

It was a black velvet box which encased a stunning silver heart shaped locket, held on a delicate silver chain. On the front of the locket was an engraved shape of a rose.

"Oh Doctor, it's so pretty!" Rose said delightedly.

"Open it up" the Doctor encouraged her.

Rose carefully opened the side and inside the locket was a picture of herself and the Doctor and the inside lid were the engraved words 'Together Forever'.

Rose looked back at the Doctor in amazement, yet also almost in tears "Doctor! It's beautiful!"

"Really? You're not just saying that are you, because we can always change it for something else if you don't like it?"

"Don't be silly!" Rose said and beamed at him "I love it, really I do. It's the most gorgeous piece of jewellery I own. Here put it on for me."

Rose closed the locket and the Doctor put it on around her neck for her.

"Looks perfect on you" the Doctor said, feeling so glad that she liked it.

"Seems you weren't so bad at Christmas shopping after all" Rose said with a chuckle.

The Doctor grinned "I've been alive a long time; I've had a lot of practice."

Rose smiled and got up from her space on the console room floor "Right, I've got to do something now. So Doctor, you are not allowed in the kitchen till lunchtime."

"Why ever not?" the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a surprise, so you just stay in here and do whatever you do under that console and I'll call you when you can go back in the kitchen, okay?"

"Alright" the Doctor chuckled.

A couple of hours later, the Doctor was still tinkering away under the console when he heard the smoke alarms reverberating throughout the TARDIS. Instantly curious about what was going on in the kitchen, the Doctor rushed to find out. As soon as he opened the kitchen door he was hit by a large amount of smoke, and the sound of Rose coughing.

"Rose?! Rose what is going on?" the Doctor asked, seeing Rose waving her arms to clear the smoke from the oven and the obviously burnt turkey now on the kitchen counter.

"It's all gone wrong!" Rose said, almost about to cry "I messed it all up."

The smoke was clearing and the Doctor rushed over to Rose "Hey, it's alright, Rose. It's only a turkey."

"But it's our Christmas turkey!" Rose stressed "I wanted it to be perfect, how can we have Christmas without Christmas dinner!"

The Doctor smiled sympathetically at her "Aww Rose come here" he brought her into a hug "It'll be okay, don't worry Rose it could be a lot worse."

"How?" Rose mumbled into his chest.

"You could have burnt the kitchen down."

Rose hit him lightly on his chest and burst into laughter "Oh god, what was I thinking! Me, trying to cook an entire Christmas dinner! Let's face it that was never going to happen, was it?"

"If you want my honest answer Rose, then...no."

Rose giggled and gave a sigh "What are we going to do now?"

"Well...."the Doctor smiled at her and took her hand "We may not be able to have Christmas dinner, but I'm sure I can think of something to cheer you up. Come on." He took her hand and led her back into the console room, setting the co-ordinates to the destination.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked keenly.

"I'm not saying, but you will need a coat, scarf, hat, gloves, the lot!" the Doctor grinned.

Rose beamed and rushed out of the room, rushing back dressed in a gorgeous red coat, white hat, gloves and scarf and black fur lined winter boots.

"Will this do?" Rose asked as she came into the room.

"Very nice indeed" the Doctor complimented, coming over and taking her hand. Both of them heading to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Outside here, Rose Tyler, it's Christmas Day in London 1999."

"Why 1999?" Rose asked curiously.

"You'll see" The Doctor grinned. He opened the door to let Rose look outside and she instantly squealed with delight.

"Oh my god! Snow! Actual snow on Christmas day!"

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and admired the completely white area around him, "It was the last time London had a white Christmas. Sad to think it really, I blame this global warming malarkey."

Rose laughed "I can't believe it, it's really snowing on Christmas day!" she turned to the Doctor "Thank-you! This more than makes up for the lack of Christmas dinner."

"You're more than welcome Rose, but as there is snow there is only one thing for us to do." He bent down and got a lot of snow in his hands, "Snow ball fight!" and threw it at Rose, who screeched in surprise.

"Right, Doctor! You are SO going to get it now!"

The Doctor and Rose began a snowball fight with eachother in the middle of Hyde Park, other families around doing the same thing or building snowmen and making snow angels. Within fifteen minutes, both the Doctor and Rose were absolutely knackered.

"I'm going back into the TARDIS to get some new gloves, these ones are soaking wet!" the Doctor commented to Rose who was now making snow angels on the floor.

As Rose had made four of them, and was getting bored now that the Doctor had left her by herself, she stood back up and ventured towards the almost completely snow covered TARDIS, where the Doctor was standing, watching her.

"Want to make a snowman?" Rose wondered, trudging over to the Doctor, him leaning against the TARDIS.

Rose then suddenly noticed a message written in the snow on the door of the TARDIS, next to where the Doctor was watching her as Rose was now scanning her eyes across the message which read:

_Merry Christmas Rose Tyler. I love you. xx_

Rose looked back at the Doctor with a beaming smile, no words were exchanged between them as the Doctor was smiling more brightly than the colour of the crisp, white snow on the ground beneath their very cold feet.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out some mistletoe "Guess I won't need to lure you into Christmas kiss with this anymore."

The Doctor chuckled and walked a few steps so he was standing right in front of her, taking the mistletoe from Rose's hand and holding it above their heads.

"Even though you beat me completely in the snowball fight, and you cannot cook Christmas dinner, or not really cook at all for that matter" Rose giggled, nonetheless the Doctor continued, still with a smile on his face "I still love you, Rose Tyler."

Rose beamed "Well then it's a good thing I love you too, Doctor."

They both glanced up at the mistletoe, then at eachother, finally reaching in and kissing deeply.

They soon broke apart, with Rose's arms remaining linked around the Doctor's neck, with his staying wrapped around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

"Merry Christmas Rose" he kissed the tip of her nose gently "Shall we go and make that snowman then?"

Rose nodded wholeheartedly and the Doctor took her hand and they walked off to join the other many families all building snowmen on this joyous day.

The Doctor had now finally realised why human's loved this time of year so much. Christmas wasn't just about celebrating a religious festival, going mad with the decorations, the stress of making Christmas dinner, and the shopping for presents, and then either screaming with joy at getting what you wished for or groaning when you get _yet another_ pair of Christmas socks.

But all in all the Doctor realised that the true meaning of Christmas is about being with the people you love and care about most in the world, and for this timelord that meant being with Rose Tyler. For the sole reason that he loved her, and that's just the way it is.

**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and at 6pm be sat in your living-rooms stuffing your faces with mince pies whilst watching Doctor Who (as I will be doing lol)

Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas fic, I would love a review for this festive season! It is the season of good will after all :D

Have a very Happy New Year too! :D See you in 2010


End file.
